Merry Christmas Berwald
by squirrel squirrel
Summary: It was Christmas, and as usual Tino Vainamonen is going out. He told Berwald that he has a present for him and his sister Tiina will be there. And what did Berwald find in his room? Pairing Fem!Finland x Sweden, Lemon etc and a challenge from my friend


**Hey there**

**This is my first Lemon fic and this is a challenge from my friend Codename 777. So this is a very short lemon fic**

**Pairing: Su x Fem!Fin**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas and Berwald Oxenstierna was heading to his home after the world meeting. "Tino must be busy" said him and he lazily unlock his home and went straight to his bathroom. He found his clothes and then he found a note from his 'wife', Tino Vainamonen on the mirror.<p>

_Dear Berwald_

_I put your present on the bed, okay? I'll come home late so my sister will be there_

_Tino_

Berwald smiled and he quickly took his bath, and went to find Tiina. He looked to the kitchen where he usually find Tiina cooking or something, but he didn't. He looked to Tino's room but she wasn't there too. "Where the hell could she is?" then he went to his room and found a young Finnish girl wearing nekomimi and maid costume on his bed. Berwald then nosebleed just seeing her, she looked so innocent and she was terrified too which made her look cuter. He could fill his member growing harder.

'I shouldn't fuck her…' thought him 'She's Tino's sister' then he quickly tried to grab the door knob but Tiina locked the door first. "I…I...Uh…Please I will be your maid today…so…um…" then she blushed and looked at him.

"You want me to fuck you?" asked him. Tiina shocked and her face become redder, Berwald sighed. Tiina started to whimper, and then Berwald scooped her and put her back on the bed. He kissed her rough and he slid his tongue to her mouth, he could hear her small moan. Then he kissed her neck and sucked it and bit it too which leaved a faint mark. "You're my maid right? You will do my orders?"

"Y…yes…nyan…" said her

"Nyan, That strange…"

"I…uh…nyan…eh…"

"I get it, you're a cat" said him plainly "Okay, you said that you will do all my orders, then how about giving me a blowjob?"

Tiina gulped, she never do anything like that, but she promised with herself that she'll be his 'maid' and 'replace' her brother. She undid Berwald's pants with her mouth and she pulled it down with his boxer and found his throbbing member. She turned her body so she faced his member. Again she gulped and took his member, "Itadakimasu, nyan" and she took his member to her mouth.

Berwald closed his eyes and he enjoyed her mouth, he then looked at her butt he slid his finger to her pussy. Tiina stopped sucking him and yelped. Berwald smiled he then slid his tongue to her pussy, which made her stopped sucking him and moaned in pleasure, she then remember his order, so she sucked him again, until it become an 'endurance contest' . "T-Tiina…Ah-Ahn…I'm gonna cum…" said him. 'I won then' thought her then she sucked him harder. "Tiina…I'm cumming!" Tiina choked and swallow all of them. "Then, I have a present for your winning. Sit!"

Tiina got up and sit next to on the edge of the bed, she closed her eyes. Berwald then kneeled in front of her and undoing her boots while planting small kisses on her legs, he sucked her toes that made her yelped in pleasure. He then kissed her and undoing her maid costume and toss it somewhere, revealing her black bra and her wet panties, he scooped her gently and put her on the middle of the bed. Tiina blushed and cover her chest; Berwald kissed her cheek and remove her arms.

He unclasped her bra and tossed it somewhere and began to play with her nipples. Tiina shut her eyes, and she moaned "A-Ah…M-m-m-master…n-nya-Ah…" Berwald sucked her nipple again and played it with his tongue. He then slid her panties and again he sucked her pussy. She moaned again, "St-stop…Ah…it's…Ah..." she jerked her waist which made him easier to suck her. Then he stopped, he pulled out his shirt and revealing his built chest.

"Are you sure?" said him and looked at the young Finnish under him, she nodded. But he shook his head. "Why did you do this?" asked him

"Because… I was jealous with you and Tino's relationship, you two are so close, and you even called him your wife" then she began to sobbed "And…I think I'm in love with you too" she closed her eyes and not wanting to know what will he do. Then she felt a warm gentle touch on her lips.

"I think I love you too Tiina" said him, she looked closely to his eyes, and she smiled. "Jag alaskar dig, but you sure?"

"Yes master…nyan…" said her. Berwald then carefully (**A/N: **I'm not really sure he did it carefully though _ _") entered her, Tiina screamed in pleasure, and he saw a small pool of blood. 'She's a virgin?' He thought. "Mas…terrr… Ahh…it's poking my pussy… Auhn…"

"Tiina…you're… too tight…Ah…" said him "Uh…"

Then the room was full of the sound of slapping and moaning and screams. "Ber…cum…inside me AHN…" then she pulled him closer with her legs "Ahn…Ber…I'm going to…come"

"Me…Ahn…too…Ahn…" Then they come together, Berwald then rolled next to her, and he kissed her lips gently. "Merry Christmas my wife"

Tiina blushed hearing him; she couldn't believe he called her his wife. "Merry Christmas…Berwald" then they fall asleep together.

**OMAKE:**

Next morning, Berwald woke up early; he carefully slipped from his bed so he didn't wake Tiina. He went to the dining room and found her brother cooking there. "Hey Berwald how do you like my present?" asked him

"She's…amazing" said him emotionless

"Huh? She?" asked him "Since when you called your glasses 'she'?"

"Huh?" Berwald looked at Tino who same as confused as he's, "WAIT! SO YOUR PRESENT IS… THEN TIINA…"

"Oh, it must be her 'present', I gave you glasses yesterday" said him

"What?" and then he began to nosebleed…again

* * *

><p><strong>Again, it's sucks isn't it Orz...<strong>

**Anyway Please R&R**


End file.
